falloutfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Primrrose
Fallout 76 Hola, si, seguro. Por lo pronto voy a bloquear Refugio 76 para evitar ediciones sin sentido. Pensé que la había creado pero se ve que no, o si la hice no recuerdo el nombre, pero debería estar con las plantillas de mantenimiento y como no está seguro que no la hice. KPThug™ 16:00 30 may 2018 (UTC) ¿Se van? Estuve leyendo el blog de "Agent c" (Wikia Forces Featured video onto Nukapedia (and "State of the wiki" and "Exodus")) y parece que están un tanto cabreados y el tema de los videos es la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Capaz que se terminan yendo de acá, espero que no y que estos de Fandom saquen o hagan menos invasivos esos videos. Acá tiene su pagina: nukapedia KPThug™ 06:20 31 may 2018 (UTC) E3 2018 ¡Hola! Acabo de enviarte un correo electrónico acerca de la participación durante la E3 2018. Espero que puedas leerlo próximamente y responder acerca tu disponibilidad. ¡Un saludo! --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 15:22 5 jun 2018 (UTC) Problemas JavaScript Hola LoveCatss, desde el último mantenimiento en Fandom dejaron de funcionar ciertas características, por lo tanto decidí eliminar algunas cosas del Common.js e importarlas directamente desde las páginas de desarrolladores, también eliminé y moví al Common.js algunas características que tenemos en el "MediaWiki:ImportJS". Algo que no funciona más es el "MediaWiki:ProfileTags", no solo acá sino en Nukapedia. Bueno, allá ahora si funciona... desde que cambiaron a "HTTPS" me parece que la cagaron en algunas cosas. KPThug™ 17:59 9 jun 2018 (UTC) Hola Que hay. Todavía hay algunas cosas que no funcionan, (yo creo que sigo modificando el "Common.js" me van a echar), pero empezaron a funcionar. También te puse como Burócrata, no se si querés. Saludos, KPThug™ 20:46 11 jun 2018 (UTC) Re: Hi Si te digo la verdad, estoy mucho más entusiasmado con ''The Division 2 que con Fallout 76. ¿Que es eso de que no va a haber PNJs?. Además, pese a que me gusta The Division, es una completa mierda en cuanto protección contra tramposos (tipos que te disparan a través de las paredes, teletransportación, salud infinita, etc, etc, etc), por lo tanto a Fallout 76 en modo multijugador ya me lo veo con tipos súper invensibles con asentamientos mega-ultra fortificados y todo ese tipo de cosas. Para mi es una pésima idea. PD: Modifiqué otra vez el "Common.js" para que se cargue automáticamente la página de "Actividad reciente" y se vean las imágenes. Donde hay problemas es en El Refugio:Administradores, no se ven las imágenes. Y la página de donde se las toma https://es.fallout.wikia.com/api/v1/User/Details tira un error de privacidad en Chrome. Igual estoy leyendo la Wikia API V1 documentation. Saludos, KPThug™ 22:35 11 jun 2018 (UTC) Usuario viejo Hola, si querés podes redireccionarla: #REDIRECT Usuario:LovelyCatss * Cambiar tu nombre de usuario Saludos, KPThug™ 06:01 13 jun 2018 (UTC) No perder mensajes Para no perder los mensajes, hay una nueva función que es "archivar", podés elegir los mensajes viejos que acabo de poner y archivarlos. Le puse una redirección a las discusiones de tu usuario viejo, pero no se redireccionan acá, pensé que sí, pero veo que no. KPThug™ 03:01 14 jun 2018 (UTC) Life is Strange ¿Te gusta Life is Strange?, como dice Three Dog "flipo en colores". Que juego por Dios, me gustó tanto que le regalé una copia digital a mi hermana y me compré la "Edición Limitada" que viene con el CD de música y el librito. Además, en el celu tengo esta foto: Before the Storm no lo jugué todavía, voy a esperar a las rebajas. Yo en el otro probé varias opciones de diálogo o acciones de Max, como que le de un beso a Chloe o a Warren o no ayudar a la pobre de Kate. Son de los pocos juegos que te puedo decir que realmente me gustaron, además, tiene momentos que te dejan helado, como cuando le disparan a Chloe, o descubrís que está postrada... terrible. Lo malo: ¡es demasiado corto, quiero más!, te dan ganas de seguir jugando. Lo bueno: ¡Todo! y lo que más me gusto es la actriz de voz de Max, creo que me enamoré de su voz :) Si podés conseguir la edición limitada comprala, el CD de música es buenísimo y el librito tiene imágenes de arte conceptual, si bien cortito vale la pena. KPThug™ 10:44 16 jun 2018 (UTC) Armadura de Graham Hola Lovely Quería agradecerte por mejorar la pagina de la armadura de Graham y quería preguntarte por que borraste la imagen que puse y pusiste la misma en ingles. Ademas quería preguntarte por las vendas de Graham. Yo puedo crear la pagina pero usando el traductor de la pagina en ingles se traduce como La diadema de Joshua Graham y yo creo que la pagina tiene que quedar como Vendas de Joshua Graham, que nombre le pongo a la pagina? --Holokaust0 (discusión) 19:31 30 jul 2018 (UTC) Gracias Ah bueno. quería preguntarte por el Fallout Shelter, es verdad que el juego es infinito es que mi hermano lo tenia y me dijo que el juego no tiene fin. --Holokaust0 (discusión) 20:10 30 jul 2018 (UTC) Ah bueno Ah no sabia eso, gracias por el dato. Cualquier otra duda te aviso. Saludos --Holokaust0 (discusión) 20:27 30 jul 2018 (UTC) Salto de cama Hola, estaba haciendo los artículos relacionados con la ropa de noche picarona y veo que el salto de cama y el "salto de cama" tiene el mismo nombre, por lo tanto me parece que el nombre debería ser "salto de cama (cortado)". El problema es con New Vegas, porque el "salto de cama (Fallout: New Vegas)" (homólogo del de Fallout 3) está bien, pero también existe uno que se llama "salto de cama" (homólogo del cortado de Fallout 3), ¿a ese como lo llamamos?, se me ocurre que al primero llamarlo "salto de cama sexy (Fallout: New Vegas)" y aclarar que el nombre es "salto de cama" y al otro "salto de cama (Fallout: New Vegas)"... pero no se la verdad, no se si se entenderá... y tampoco se si entendiste lo que acabo de escribir :( La verdad que me tiene cansado el tema este de la pésima traducción de juego, algo que debería ser fácil es una complicación, tenes que inventarte las cosas y hacer aclaraciones, una porquería. PD: Encontré un canal en YouTube donde aparecemos siempre: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ru3y4kKpku8&t=651s con capturas de la página y todo, a diferencia de otros que usan este sitio y no dan los créditos. Ahí le di las gracias, además es bastante gracioso. PD2: ¿Como haces para poner emoticonos?, ¿hay algún javascript o algo?. Se me olvidaba, tuve que bloquear a un usuario por 3 días por hacer unas ediciones a uno de los refugios, lo mas probable es que cuando caduque el bloqueo vuelva algo más cabreado :) KPThug™ 19:55 3 ago 2018 (UTC) Bot Hola, de acá a un tiempo voy a pedir que activen el bot para hacer algunos cambios qur no hice la vez pasada. Lo que más interesa en categorizar las imágenes de los mapas de mundo y locales, como para ir ordenando un poco las imágenes, renombrar las plantillas (sacar las mayúsculas en los infobox) y los nombres de sus categorías para que sean coherentes. También reemplazar "organizaciones" en algunos infobox por facciones y algunos otros cambios menores. También reemplazar en "Infobox personaje" "varón" por "masculino" y "mujer" por "femenino", no me di cuenta de ese error hasta que empezé a ver las ediciones de Holokaust0. PD: Consulta, no se si te pasa lo mismo, pero en Nukapedia, siempre que entro a un artículo con un Navbox, me aparece completamente desplegado, ¿a vos te pasa lo mismo?. Además ví que algunos tiene defectos en la parte de "editar" "ver" "discutir". Saludos, KPThug™ 10:37 19 ago 2018 (UTC) Navbox (ocultar/mostrar) Hola, hace un tiempo ya largo la gente de Fandom puso por defecto la opción de "ocultar/mostrar", cosa que me enteré hace dos días (mas o menos). Edité el Common.js y eliminé el que estábamos usando porque dejaron de darle soporte y por eso andaba mal. Ya modifiqué la plantilla con el nuevo "estilo css" de Fandom para ocultar o mostrar las Navbox. En teoría funciona, yo ahora cuando entro veo las Navbox cerradas, no se si te pasa lo mismo. PD: Esto quedó obsoleto (collapsible collapsed ahora es mw-collapsible mw-collapsed): Debería quedar así: Saludos, KPThug™ 18:03 21 ago 2018 (UTC) Navbox (nuevo cambio) No se si fue ayer o cuando, pero OTRA vez dejó de funcionar correctamente. Lo cambié y ahora usamos un javascript de la Wiki Rusa. Decime si se ven bien. KPThug™ 00:03 25 ago 2018 (UTC) RE: Navbox (nuevo cambio) Hola, a mi también me pasa, es que "Jspoelstra" revirtió los cambios que "Sakaratte" había echo y quedó peor que antes. La verdad que ni idea como hacerlo, lo tengo instalado pero no lo juego. Lo que se me ocurrió es tomar la imagen ya echa y pegarle el texto encima. Me voy a fijar en los comandos, tal vez exista uno específico para eso. KPThug™ 03:09 25 ago 2018 (UTC) ¡AYUDA! Es terrible tratar de hacer "algo" en español con las traducciones del juego: Tengo este artículo: "Bonus Ranged Damage" Me pongo a buscarlo en los juegos (FO1, FO2, FT)... y encuentro lo siguiente: * Fallout: Daño Extra con Alcance * Fallout 2: Bono de daño a distancia * Fallout Tactics: Bonificación en daños a distancia Es terrorífico tratar de hacer nada, se me ocurre que el que queda mejor (por así decirlo) es Bonificación en daños a distancia. Dame tu opinión, gracias. KPThug™ 22:23 17 sep 2018 (UTC) Categorías Que mal, son errores míos, yo me encargo de borrarlas y corregir los archivos... y después me quejo de los traductores. KPThug™ 23:06 17 sep 2018 (UTC) Actualización plantilla "Infobox Arma gamebryo" Hola amiga, estuve ocupado modificando la plantilla , pero todavía no la actualicé ya que se van a ver muy mal las páginas de armas, además la quiero probar antes de modificarla. Podés echarle un vistazo acá: No la probé mucho todavía, pero el "DPS (recarga)", no se muestra :( KPThug™ 00:33 21 sep 2018 (UTC) A vos que te gustan los gatos left Saludos, KPThug™ MediaWiki:Newarticletext Hola, esa página de "MediaWiki" la voy a modificar para añadir enlaces con plantillas pre-diseñadas, faltan un montón por crear (es increíblemente aburrido), pero me voy a centrar en Fail'out 76'' para tenerlo listo. Esta es la página con algunas plantillas pre-diseñadas (FO1, FO2 y algunas de FO3) terminadas: El Refugio:Crear artículo. Saludos, KPThug™ 15:40 9 oct 2018 (UTC) Modificaciones Hola, Sakaratte tiene un nuevo proyecto para modernizar las plantillas. Ya modifiqué la plantilla (con el añadido de "iconos", fíjate en los ejemplos) y la famosísima (le saqué el JavaScript NUEVAMENTE y le puse un módulo programado en LUA por Sakaratte, que es mucho más rápido que el JavaScript). Parece que todo anda bien, si ves un error avísame, ya que estuve modificando el módulo de SPECIAL para adaptarlo al español para que el "Carisma" aparezca como "modificado por ropa y armadura" y no "modificada por ropa y armadura" como aparecía antes. Love & Kisses, peace and hugs y saludos por si acaso, KPThug™ 03:14 13 oct 2018 (UTC) Fíjate el mensaje del '''Foro por favor... Fallout 76 disponible vía TOR Usando tor encontré los archivos de FO76, ayer lo subieron a Google Drive. Es raro que no esté encriptado, se supone que "debería", ya que en teoría todavía no está disponible para PC. Capaz que hasta le sacan servidores privados, veremos que pasa, los crackers no descansan. PD: No veo cambios respecto a la canonicidad o cómo catalogarlo dentro de la saga, de momento parece que queda como parte derivada de la saga original y parece que ni siquiera mueve la línea de tiempo, las pocas entradas de terminales, notas de papel y holodiscos que leí no dan fechas ni nada. Esperemos que en futuro aclaren algunas cosas. Saludos, KPThug™ 21:00 29 oct 2018 (UTC) Fallout 76 en español de ES y MX Hola, tenemos un problema, ahora tenemos dos españoles, el de México y el de España, por ej, las "chapas" ahora también son "tapas", no verifiqué el resto de las otras cosas del juego porque, para colmo, el "Creation Kit" de Fallout 4 no abre los archivos del Fallout 76. Pienso que deberíamos seguir usando como lengua natal el español de España y redireccionar o aclarar los nombres que son en español de México. Estaba haciendo The Funnies y lo hice en español de México sin darme cuenta. Ahora se me ocurrió poner los dos españoles, ya que son muy distitnos... ¡DIOS! como odio a Bethesda Softworks en este momento. KPThug™ 02:42 1 nov 2018 (UTC) Joaquin Clavijo (discusión) 01:02 16 nov 2018 (UTC)'Hola,porque se olvidaron de Vic el mercador en Fallout 2?????????????????????? 'Cl Joaquin (discusión) 15:36 18 nov 2018 (UTC)Graciaaaaaaaasssss ' Holokaust0 Hola, ¿le damos rango de administrador?, le pregunté si quería y dijo que sí, yo creo que se lo merece, ayuda mucho y nos viene bien que nos den una mano. Saludos, KPThug™ 17:25 18 nov 2018 (UTC) Armas de Fallout Shelter No entraré en una guerra de ediciones, puedo perfectamente olvidarme de contribuir, pero la reversión que hiciste a mi edición ha vuelto a colocar información falsa, además de perder información que considero útil. ¿Para qué? PlayABitMore (discusión) 18:08 30 nov 2018 (UTC) Comprendo el valor de la separación de la nueva tabla, pero gracias a sus divisiones varias de sus columnas listadas han perdido gran parte de su uso porque ya no puede haber comparaciones entre clases ni esclarecimiento de mecánicas. ¿Qué propones para no limitar su uso? PlayABitMore (discusión) 01:04 18 dic 2018 (UTC) :En efecto, me refiero a hacer ese cruce de información entre todas las armas, independientemente de sus tipos, para que el usuario pueda hacer sus propias agrupaciones según sea su interés, desde la totalidad de las armas. Pero es verdad que es más difícil de manejar en la wiki una lista muy larga. Incluso me costó trabajo redactarla y corregirla (lo cual aún no termino). :Además, como bien señalas, el resto de las wikis sigue esa regla consuetudinaria, de modo que me parece bien la separación, pero quería ofrecer una herramienta para hacer análisis. El juego por sí mismo ofrece un listado más o menos ordenado del poder de las armas y también un orden según rareza, lo que no da es una muestra completa de los rasgos, hablando desde mis datos en particular, aquellos relacionados a los costos de fabricación y al ''lore de la saga Fallout, pero puede haber otras características, reveladas por el uso de los jugadores. Por ejemplo, podríamos calcular la salud (PV) de los enemigos en las misiones a través de múltiples pruebas, aunque sea un aproximado, o la diferencia de dificultad entre las salas, en aquellas de nivel 1, 2, 3, si son solas, dobles o triples. Lo más fácil para proseguir esos esclarecimientos sería probar cada clase arma en misiones solitarias para saber si hacen o no varios disparos, si sus ráfagas cambian de objetivo, si todas tardan lo mismo en su ataque, etc. Estas observaciones de Fallout Shelter ayudarían a tener una idea más depurada de cómo son las armas en general dentro de la franquicia. :No se me había ocurrido hacer un sandbox en mi página de usuario, es una excelente idea. Aunque se me ocurre hacer también otra cosa, crear un archivo descargable, como enlace externo dentro del artículo, tal vez, para aquellos que quieran hacer un análisis más exhaustivo de las armas. Una hoja de cálculo podría servir, donde se detallen todos los datos encontrados. Ahora mismo desconozco qué medidas de seguridad y políticas haya que contemplar en esta propuesta, por aquello de los riesgos de Internet, sobre todo si habrá colaboraciones externas. :¡Gracias por tu respuesta! PlayABitMore (discusión) 21:41 18 dic 2018 (UTC) Ayuda con las tablas No entiendo la clase va-table de Wikia. ¿Sabes dónde puedo ver una lista completa de sus atributos para dejar de perder tiempo en pruebas? Más o menos entiendo las bases, como se explican aquí, pero sé que hay definiciones locales aquí. He tratado de hacer ordenable (sortable) columnas con filas compuestas pero encuentro muchos problemas en la visualización final. Puedes ver una propuesta temporal aquí. ¿Podrías echarme una mano? (PlayABitMore (discusión) 04:01 21 dic 2018 (UTC)) :¡Gracias! Los recursos que me compartiste me permitieron hacer la revisión adecuada y el asunto está casi resuelto. También le he puesto el ojo a la página de trajes, pero ahora tengo problemas de tiempo, me tardaré un poco en actualizar los artículos. PlayABitMore (discusión) 05:21 23 dic 2018 (UTC) Espero que puedas revisar el artículo que me señalaste. Tengo dudas sobre las columnas de tópico y dificultad. Dejo a tu criterio los ajustes ulteriores. PlayABitMore (discusión) 23:26 24 dic 2018 (UTC) Ya está la página de trajes, como deseaste. Aprendí algunas cosas y me fue más sencillo que hacer la tabla de armas, con todo y que me quedó mejor. PlayABitMore (discusión) 02:06 28 dic 2018 (UTC) Ausente hasta enero Hola, hace semanas que no paso, estoy con mucho trabajo hasta enero, cuando me libere empiezo a hacer los cambios que acordamos con el bot. Saludos, KPThug™ 16:14 25 dic 2018 (UTC) Modo Foto Fallout 76 Hola, el Fallout 76 tiene un modo foto, y me preguntaba si podría añadir alguna que haya sacado yo, ya sea desde otra perspectiva, de algo que no este en la base de archivos o por la calidad de imagen. Obviamente serían fotos sin filtros o personajes jugadores, solo fotos del lugar. Gracias por todo. Xavi.s.g (discusión) 00:28 30 dic 2018 (UTC) Extras "Rata de carga" en FOT es "Maestro de equipaje" y en FO2 "Sherpa" (igual que en FNV). No hay solución alguna para este tema, lo mejor va ser eso, usar la plantilla . En el caso de "Maestro de equipaje" se puede redirección a "Sherpa" y aclarar que se llama así en FOT en la parte de la intro del artículo. PD: Terminé con el mapa de las localizaciones de FO76, por si lo necesitas. Con el bot ya casi termino, me faltan unas pocas cosas. KPThug™ 17:07 9 ene 2019 (UTC) Objetos de Fallout 76 y 4 Hola tengo una duda sobre los objetos que aparecen en varias entregas. ¿Hago una página englobando todas las versiones del objeto, o hago una página para cada versión por separado? Por ejemplo la carne de mutaciervo que aparece en ambos juegos, el 4 y 76. ¡Gracias! Xavi.s.g (discusión) 18:18 9 ene 2019 (UTC) Discord Muy buenas, me presento mi nombre es Simón. Pero me dicen Sayter. Le escribo para hablar de un tema importante y una propuesta que le tengo, no me daré muchos rodeos. Soy el creador de una importante Comunidad de Fallout Hispanohablante de Discord, somos más de 150 miembros y pues bueno. he estado vagando por algunas wikis diferentes (https://gta.fandom.com/es/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas) Y me he dado cuenta que tienen una sección de discord en los costados o en las partes inferiores. Mi idea es hacer lo mismo con esta wiki, unir Esta maravillosa Wiki con Nuestro Discord, así nuestro discord pasaría a tener el nombre de la wiki por si les interesa o simplemente si no les interesa cambiarle el nombre mantenerlo en su nombre actual (Yermo Universal), Por supuesto si aceptan recibirán el rango de administradores y de dueños junto a mi, no me interesa en lo absoluto editar la wiki, pero si ustedes quieren que contribuya pues lo haré, mi intención es lo mas amable y cordialmente unir las comunidades y que se haga cada vez más grande, estemos comunicados y tengamos más amistad entre usuarios. Sin más que decir me despido y saludos cordiales, estaré atento a su respuesta. Muchas Gracias, si quiere contactarme le dejo mi discord: Sayter#1859 MrSayter (discusión) 00:32 18 feb 2019 (UTC)Sayter Ama a la bomba/Bomba de amor ¿¿?? ExplorerSmaily encontró OTRA pésima traducción que, para variar un poco, nos generan problemas: * Ama a la bomba * Bomba de amor * interwiki: Love the Bomb ¿Que hacemos con la interwiki?, son lo mismo pero con diferente nombre... ¡siempre igual!, que mal traducido. Se me ocurre que la "interwiki" debería apuntar hacia "Ama a la bomba" que es la traducción correcta. Utilicé la plantilla en ambos artículos. KPThug™ 18:40 20 mar 2019 (UTC) Desfile de Fasnacht Hola. Si, me parece perfecto que se llame así y la aclaración. PD: Las traducciones me hacen acordar a "Yoda", cambian los verbos de lugar. KPThug™ 21:41 20 mar 2019 (UTC) Discord Hola, soy yo de nuevo, Sayter el tipo de Discord, perdón por la tardanza. No me había recordado que te había escrito, estuve probando los codigos y el DiscordIntegrator y pues funcionan asi que te dejaré los datos para que puedas ponerlos junto al costado de la Wiki: Id del servidor de discord: 504472557655949324 de tal manera que se vería asÍ: Saludos cordiales, si es posible escribeme a mi correo electronico: brekitjohnson@gmail.com. o bien puedes entrar al discord directamente y hablarme, mi nombre es Sayter:https://discord.gg/4M2MbJF Así podré estar al tanto de tus mensajes. MrSayter (discusión) 04:24 1 abr 2019 (UTC) RE: Chat antiguo y Discord ¡Pequeño error!, me olvidé de desactivarlo. Voy a ver si hay algún mod para integrar Discord al "Rail" y que ocupe el lugar del chat antiguo... pero supongo que no habrá, son muy quisquillosos con el tema de modificarlo. Listo, ahí cambié el chat antiguo por el de discord, ahora está en la parte superior del "Rail". ¡Gracias por el aviso!, KPThug™ 23:11 2 abr 2019 (UTC) RE: Error en Discord Se me ocurre que debe ser un problema de parte del "Widget" en la configuración del servidor. Ahí hay que seleccionar el tipo de "invitación". Voy a crear una cuenta y probar la configuración. Hola de nuevo, en la parte de "Instant Invite channel" (en "Widget") hay que seleccionar una opción (es un menú desplegable). Recién probé con un Discord que me inventé y funciona bien el enlace. Saludos, KPThug™ 21:00 6 abr 2019 (UTC) Dudas Hola Jennifer, Soy Sayter de nuevo. te escribo por que necesito preguntarte algunas cosillas de la wiki que necesito saber, (Sí, sé que debí hacerlo por discord. pero hace días no te conectas y pos entonces vine aqui xD) En fin, si lees esto necesito preguntarte algunas cosas sobre la Wiki importantes que necesito saber. es todo. Venga, un saludo. MrSayter (discusión) 17:06 12 may 2019 (UTC) RAGE 2 ¡Hola Primrrose! ¿Qué tal va todo? Según he podido comprobar, actualmente utilizas esta cuenta mientras que en el pasado lo hacías con la de LoveCatss. Quería escribirte en relación al futuro estreno mañana del videojuego RAGE 2. Por lo que he comprobado, fuiste una de las editoras del wiki que se creó, cuando todavía no se había confirmado la secuela. Te escribía para avisarte de que estoy ayudando al wiki estos días, y por saber si estarías interesada en regresar allá ahora que hay un gran motivo para ello. ¡Saludos! [[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'''CuBaN VeRcEttI]] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 18:13 13 may 2019 (UTC) Re: Archivos de Fallout 76 Hola, para el FO76 tenés el FO76Edit. Está también para el FO3, FNV y FO4. También tenés un programa para las traducciones, el xTranslator que sirve también para el FO76. KPThug™ 02:27 8 jun 2019 (UTC) Plantillas Hola! Soy nuevo en esta wiki, traduiciré muchos articuls de la wiki en ingles a la wiki en español. Tenia una duda, ¿Por qué al momento de crear una página solo salen plantillas para Fallout, Fallout 2 y Fallout 76? Neto |Dime algo Ausente con aviso Al menos no voy a estar por acá hasta el lunes a la noche (GTM -3, horario de Buenos Aires, Argentina). ¡No rompan nada que de eso me encargo yo!, KPThug™ 02:12 14 jun 2019 (UTC) PD: ¿Failout 76 con PNJs?. ¡¿WTF?! PD2: Viene mal Bugthesda, '''Rage 2' es pésimo, no se que les pasa. KPThug™ 02:12 14 jun 2019 (UTC) Rage 2 Es ¡MALO!, de "desenfadado" y "loco" no tiene nada, de PNJs que no hablan MUCHO. Misiones repetitivas, errores en la física del juego, sobretodo con el auto y los saltos, además el mapa se queda chico cuando empezás a usar vehículos. En YouTube lo matan. Me bajé la versión "demo" (por no decir pirata, que queda muy mal) y decidí no comprarlo, en su lugar compré el "Hitman 2". Hace rato que bajo "demos", me cansé de comprar juegos que dicen ser "AAA" pero que en la realidad son "Pay2Win", tenés que comprar un montón de cosas dentro del juego. FailOut 76 es un ejemplo. KPThug™ 09:18 22 jun 2019 (UTC) Re: La compañía Bysshe Buenísimo, gracias. KPThug™ 07:25 27 jul 2019 (UTC) Contraseña Hola amiga, te tengo que pasar una contraseña, para "algo" que estoy terminando de hacer... voy en plan misterioso... ¿como hacemos?, evidentemente es imposible por acá. ¿Porqué no tenemos mensajes privados?, si quiero hablar mal de '''Lugamo' o Xavi.s.g no puedo... es chiste, los quiero''. PD: Hoy o mañana voy a actualizar y cambiar la plantilla icono por el módulo. Saludos, KPThug™ 03:05 9 ago 2019 (UTC) Recompensas de editor de Fandom Hola Primrrose, ¿cómo te va todo? Desde el equipo de comunidad de juegos de Fandom, nos gustaría poder recompensar a usuarios que hayan destacado por sus extraordinarias contribuciones en esta plataforma. En el caso de Fallout Wiki, esto te incluye a ti. Si estás interesada, podemos conversar por mail o por Discord para concretar los detalles. ¿Qué me dices? Un saludo. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 19:08 30 sep 2019 (UTC) :¡Genial! Seguimos la conversación por Discord. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 11:00 1 oct 2019 (UTC) ''Fallout 76 Hola, ¿tenes los archivos seventysix_en.dlstrings, seventysix_en.ilstrings, seventysix_en.strings y seventysix_es.dlstrings, seventysix_es.ilstrings, seventysix_es.strings?. Tengo unos muy viejos y no incluyen las cosas más nuevas. Estoy completando la Línea de tiempo y me faltan datos. Los busqué por Google, pero no veo que los compartan. PD: Además, me perdí esos días que esta de prueba gratis y podría haber bajado una versión más actualizada del juego. KPThug™ 21:50 7 oct 2019 (UTC) Re: Strings de Fallout 76 Hola de nuevo, la idea sería si los podes subir a una página como "Mediafire" o "Mega" (por ejemplo) así como están. Metes los 6 archivos en un .zip/.rar/.7z y listo. Si lo podes te estaría enormemente agradecido, sino, no importa. PD: Me parece que están dentro de una carpeta en el directorio del FO76, pero no estoy seguro. Para abrir los archivos de FO76 exite ese programa. Saludos, KPThug™ 01:47 8 oct 2019 (UTC) RE:Re: Strings de Fallout 76 Me parece, si mal no recuerdo, que puede que estén dentro de "SeventySix - Localization.ba2". Si no es muy pesado, ¿me lo pasarías por Mega, Mediafire o alguna página de ese tipo?, tengo un programa por lotes en D.O.S. que lo puede abrir... lo usaba para The Division y Hitman 2. Saludos, KPThug™ 03:11 8 oct 2019 (UTC) ¡Gracias! Muchas gracias, estaba todo ahí en ese archivo. KPThug™ 05:44 8 oct 2019 (UTC) Plantilla:Inventario }} |- !center|x40px|link= Armamento |align="center"| } |- !center|x40px|link= Otros objetos |align="center"| } |- !center|x40px|link= Tras su muerte |align="center"| }|vacío|Sin objetos adicionales| }}} |} ¿Te parece modificar la plantilla para adaptarla al estándar de Fallout en Gamepedia? También está la plantilla que se podría modificar con un estilo similar. Logan en Gamepedia KPThug™ 07:32 15 oct 2019 (UTC) Re: Archivos de Fallout 76 (parche 14) ¡Gracias! PD: Encontré algunos problemas al probar la actualización de la plantilla y lo dejé momentáneamente en suspenso. KPThug™ 03:21 24 oct 2019 (UTC) Hey que tal Hola Jennifer ¿Como estás? Soy yo SImón, (sayter xD) Ví tu mensaje en discord pero no alcanzé a contestarte por que te desconectaste, hey recuerda entrar de nuevo al server para darte tu rango de Staff ¡No se te vaya a olvidar! Abrazos <3 MrSayter (discusión) 03:34 3 nov 2019 (UTC) Tanto tiempo Hola jennifer ¿mE Recuerdas? Necesito contactarte urgente, ¿Por donde podemos hablar mas comodamente? Un saludo, tu amigo Sayter.